


Shower Me With Love

by evila_elf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen discovers new pleasures while in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Me With Love

Written May 3, 2010 for Day 3 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, posted on Livejournal

 

Jensen has the house all to himself. Jared had even taken the dogs with him. What to do, what to do...

Jensen puts on shorts and a thin T-Shirt and heads out for a mid-day run around the neighborhood. He can’t remember the last time he had been able to enjoy the good outdoors without Jared. Or his slobbery mutts. Don’t get him wrong, he loves all three of them, but he also loves hearing the birds. And his own feet hitting the pavement. And the sound of rush hour traffic.

When he gets back home, he is all sweaty and in need of a beer and a shower. He gets the former and drinks it as he heads upstairs. Both guys have their own bathroom. Jensen’s is on the first floor, Jared’s on the second. But there is just something naughty about using a shower that isn’t your own.

The bathroom smells like Jared. Or maybe it is that Jared smells like the bathroom? He chuckles at the thought and sets the beer down on the counter.

Jensen noses around in the cabinet and finds nothing more than sleeping pills and a wide selection of flu meds from that time last winter when Jared was sicker than a dog. Jensen decides not to go looking in the drawers...last time, Jensen had a hard time looking at Jared with a straight face.

“And I thought Chris had a lot of hair products.” Jensen glances over the bottles on the counter. Maybe he should just go back down to his own bathroom...this is getting kinda freaky. But then Jensen looked in the shower. “Someone’s upgraded.”

The old showerhead that came with the house had been replaced by this fancy chrome handheld that raised the height by about half a foot. Jensen remembered Jared complaining about having to duck to do his hair and that midgets must have designed the bathroom. This definitely took care of that problem. No wonder Jared disappears for over an hour when he takes a shower.

Twenty minutes later, Jensen is naked under the spray, groaning as water pulses down on his back. He has his eyes closed to keep shampoo from dripping into them. He finally changes the pressure and rinses his hair, shaking his head like one of Jared’s dogs. Next he lathers himself up with a bar of Jared’s soap and is tempted to carve ‘JA was HERE’ into the soft bar. Maybe later. After a morning and afternoon shower before Jared returns. 

Wanting to try out the handheld feature, Jensen carefully removes the wand from the cradle, not wanting to drop it and accidentally spray the ceiling or something. He starts at his shoulders and slowly works his way down his chest, using a wash cloth to scrub away the remainder of the day. When he gets to his genitals, he almost falls over. The extra heat of uncooled water coming directly from its source, combined with the added pressure of the water, makes him instantly hard.

He drops the washcloth. Or he means to. Jensen accidentally drops the wand, getting sprayed on the ass and up the nose as he quickly dives after it. He stands back up, pinching each side of his nose to blow the water away. He grabs a hold of the grab bar and cautiously tries that again. It feels fantastic! Breathing hard, he changes the angle to hit his balls. And promptly forgets his name. Forgets everything except the amazing feeling of the water hitting his cock.

Jensen can feel his orgasm tickling down his spine, pooling in his balls. He presses his forehead to the cool tile and spreads his legs farther, panting in the steam that swirls around him. He releases the grab bar and grabs his dick instead. His hand feels cool by comparison, which only adds to the plethora of feelings. He only needs to stroke himself twice and he is shooting his load at the tile, the water washing it away and down the drain. Jensen can barely turn off the water and open the door, collapsing on his knees on a towel laid outside the shower door.

The hardest orgasm he has had in his life!

Still dizzy and out of it from the orgasm that ripped his brain out of his dick, he continues to kneel there, dripping water, as the air cools his wet skin.

“I am so getting one of those!”

If Jensen thought he had had a hard time looking Jared in the eye after he had found Jared’s secret stash of toys in a drawer, Jensen has an even harder time looking at him now. And explaining the water on the ceiling.

 

Turns out he won’t be able to look Jared in the face after this either.


End file.
